<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Like You Do by xLoveMx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171406">Love Me Like You Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx'>xLoveMx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingering, First Time, Vaginal Sex, Widojest - Freeform, also that damn sex potion, this is so soft you guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at the tower. A bunch of feelings. Oh, and a sex potion that's probably not actually a sex potion, but how else are you going to find out if you don't at least try it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me Like You Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS SO SOFT Y'ALL</p><p>My head just kept going back to that sex potion, and I wanted to turn it into something for us WJ shippers, so here you go! Enjoy and be soft with me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the knock on his door came, Caleb a had to admit that he was surprised.</p><p>He knew that Cad wanted to take some time off to meditate, and Fjord had chosen to join him, while Beau and Yasha were finally going on their date. Veth was off with her family, exploring the tower, and the fact that she had to swear on her life to Beau that she wouldn’t even think about setting a foot into the room where her and Yasha were, still had him chuckling.</p><p>All things considered, however, that could only mean one thing: Jester had to be on the other side of that door. “It’s open,” Ignoring the way his heart missed a beat, he closed the book in his lap, watching as the door slowly opened and Jester poked her head inside, lips turned upwards into a slight smile.</p><p>“Are you busy?” Shaking his head as a response, he put the book on the side table, gesturing for her to come in. It vaguely reminded him of that night she had come knocking at his door, wanting to be read the Zemnian fairytale he held so dear to his heart. That seemed like a lifetime ago now, however, and with everything that had happened in between, things had changed along the way. Caleb wasn’t blind, he had picked up on the way she was looking at him, like she had been looking at Fjord all those months ago. For the first few weeks he had given himself the benefit of the doubt, telling himself that his brain was making these things up, because he’d been wanting nothing more than to run his fingers across her cheek and bend down to kiss her for the better part of a year, but Caleb’s keen mind had rarely ever betrayed him, and whether that was a curse or a blessing, it meant that he couldn’t turn a blind eye to her affections.</p><p>The simple brush of a hand against his own, her knee pressing against his beneath the dinner table or holding out a cupcake for him to take a bite off. It all made his head spin, and Jester wasn’t blind either. She had noticed his reactions, Caleb was sure of it, so they had continued this dance for a little while, just circling each other and maybe seeing who would give in first.</p><p>He had been sure that it would be him, really, because if he had one weakness, Caleb had come to realize, then it was Jester Lavorre.</p><p>Stepping into the room, he watched as she made her way closer to the couch that he was sitting one, both hands behind her back. The smile on her face slipped for a brief moment, too brief for anyone else to catch maybe, but Caleb had always been good at reading people, and he had found that he was excellent at reading Jester.  “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>With his lips curved into a soft smile and his arm thrown over the back of the couch, Caleb nodded for her to join him, and Jester promptly did, though still she kept her hands behind her back. He briefly considered to go send Frumpkin for a peek, but there was a slight nervousness about Jester that made him reconsider. Whatever it was that she was hiding, she would show him in her time.</p><p>“You sure about that?” There was a slightly teasing tone in his voice, because if she’d been wanting to talk about something more serious, then she wouldn’t have come in basically bouncing on her toes.</p><p>“Mhm. Very sure.” Jester nodded and Caleb watched as she shuffled just a little closer. “So. Uh. Remember that Veth gave me that sex potion?”</p><p>Alright, so maybe that wasn’t exactly what Caleb had expected, and maybe it also showed on his face, because Jester began giggling just a little bit. “I know it’s probably not actually a sex potion, but I kinda wanna know what it is and if it does anything at all.” She then continued. “And...I figured you’d could help me. If it makes you sick, I can heal you!”</p><p>“Are you...asking me, because you know I won’t be able to say no?” It was no secret that he had invented spells for her and was ready to move heaven and earth to secure her happiness, so of course he was unable to say no to anything she asked of him.</p><p>“Maybe? But also, what if it’s really a sex potion?” She wriggled her eyebrows at him, and Caleb simply leaned in, his hand reaching around to grab the potion she was still hiding behind her back. Jester had frozen, looking like a deer caught in the headlight momentarily as she blinked slowly, glancing down at his lips briefly, before he pulled back.</p><p>The liquid inside the bottle didn’t look like anything in particular, its greyish color not really sticking out either as Caleb swirled it, before popping it open. The smell was pretty neutral, and he vaguely remembered Yeza mentioning that it was probably just water mixed with some random ingredients. He doubted that they would actually cause him any harm.</p><p>“So, are you going to do it?” Jester was looking at him expectedly and he couldn’t quite help the laugh that escaped him as he brought the bottle to his lips.</p><p>He ended up taking only a sip, but barely managed to swallow it down, because while the scent hadn’t been as bad, the taste was horrendous. He couldn’t make out what exactly had been added, but Caleb found himself coughing as he leaned forward, one hand pressed against his mouth so he wouldn’t just spit the liquid back out.</p><p>“Oh no! That bad?” Jester had quickly reached out to pat his back, “Do you need me to heal you? Is it burning you from the inside?”</p><p>Shaking his head, Caleb eventually straightened himself, blinking away the tears that had formed in his eyes. “No...no. It’s just...really disgusting. If this turns anyone on then I am, fortunately, not in that group of people.”</p><p>Their eyes met for a brief moment, and then Jester was laughing, pressing a hand to her own mouth to try and keep it in, but failing miserably. “I’m...I’m sorry...but you should have seen your face,” She chuckled, “Sorry. I’m sorry. I figured it was nothing. You think Yeza is going to be smart enough not to try it? I mean...what would a sex potion even do? Like...make you go longer? And is it just for the person who has a dick, then? Or does it make it feel good?”</p><p>Putting the bottle aside, Caleb wiped his mouth with his sleeve, before turning his attention back to Jester. “Well. It usually feels good if you do it with the right person,” He then replied, catching her eyes, and watching as her cheeks suddenly flushed purple.</p><p>“It does?” She asked in return, and he could tell that she was trying her best not to look away.</p><p>“Ja.” His tone had become softer, his now free hand reaching out to brush across her cheek, and Caleb couldn’t quite hold back the chuckle when Jester suddenly leaned forward to kiss him. It was a little sloppy, and she very nearly missed all together, but it made his heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Sorry...I...I was just...” Pulling back ever so slightly, Jester was still blushing, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, but before she could even continue to find the right words, Caleb had pulled her in for another kiss.</p><p>He had spent months worrying about his feelings for her, and about letting anything slip, and while he thought that this period of time had been necessary to process their feelings, he also didn’t want to waste any more time, especially not since Jester had been the one to make the first move.</p><p>Pulling her close, Jester went along willingly, and before long she was in his lap, her hands slipping beneath his shirt to run over the warm skin there. It made him shiver, the thought of what those hands could do to him, and he imagined it wasn’t much different for her.</p><p>Caleb hadn’t planned on going any further than this, just losing himself in the way Jester’s body felt pressed against his, warm and soft and for once, Caleb was losing track of time. Jester, however, didn’t seem to be done. He could feel her moving against him, lips chasing his until they eventually pulled apart, both breathing heavily.</p><p>“Hi,” Jester whispered, giggling just a little as Caleb brushed his nose against hers. “You’re right, this feels good.”</p><p>Caleb’s heart skipped another beat, and he could feel his fingers twitching slightly where he had rested them at her hips. “Ja. It does.” Not that he had ever doubted that it would, but simply hearing Jester confirm that she felt the same way made heat flare up in his stomach.</p><p>“Can I?” Her hands were toying with the hem of his shirt and he simply nodded, arms raising above his head to help with the process, feeling his own cheeks heating up ever so slightly as he watched Jester’s fingers running across his now naked stomach and chest.</p><p>“This is...different...” She muttered, seemingly lost in thoughts for a moment as she traced the scar that had been left by an arrow. Caleb distinctively remembered begging her to pull it out before healing him, the memory of it making him smile.</p><p>Jester’s fingers were shaking just a little as they began to trace his arms and eventually grabbed his hands, bringing them up to undo the bodice of her dress. It was an easy thing for him to do, his skilled fingers making good use of years of practice in which he had learned to cast spells with them, his eyes never leaving Jester’s though, searching for any sign of hesitation, but there was none. Instead, her eyes seemed to very nearly sparkle with excitement as her clothes came undone.</p><p>It was easy to slip the dress off her shoulders then, letting it pool around her waist as Caleb leaned in, tracing soft kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, watching as Jester leaned into his touch. The small, frustrated noise she made when he stopped right above her nipple made him chuckle, wondering how long he could tease her before she exploded. He filed that thought away for later, briefly glancing up to find her looking down at him, a slight frown on her face.</p><p>“Why’d you stop?” She demanded to know and even though he knew that the time that had passed had been just right, part of him wished that they would have done this earlier.</p><p>“Just...checking in,” He then chuckled, before he circled his tongue around her nipple, causing Jester to gasp.</p><p>Caleb continued on, filing away every little detail about her reaction in his mind. How she arched into him, the small gasps and moans that accompanied the way her breath hitched just a little, along with how her fingernails felt as they dug into his shoulders. When he eventually leaned back, Jester whined and pulled him up for another kiss.<br/>
“Impatient, huh?” He chuckled, running his fingers up her back and tangling them in her hair for a moment, just letting her lead the kiss. It was better than anything he had ever let himself imagine, really, and they had only really kissed so far. Jester seemed to be far from wanting to stop though, just pressing herself closer, and so Caleb eventually pulled back, adjusting his position slightly.</p><p>“Turn around,” His voice was lower than usual, and he could feel her shivering as she complied, turning in his arms and settling between his legs, her back pressed to his chest.</p><p>“W-What are you going to do?” She whispered, her head falling back on his shoulder as she spoke. Caleb turned slightly to press a kiss to her temple, his hands running over her thighs and slipping beneath her dress slowly.</p><p>“Nothing you don’t want to,” he then replied, his voice soft, “Just say the word and I’ll stop, ja?” He hadn’t thought they’d get this far, really, in fact he hadn’t expected her to show up at his door at all tonight, but Caleb was glad that she had chosen him to try this weird sex potion out with, even if it had been just a mix of water and some horrible tasting ingredients.</p><p>“J-Ja,” Jester nodded, pushing into his touch ever so slightly, her whole body seeming to shiver with anticipation, her hands roaming around, trying to find anything to hold onto. Caleb caught one of them with his own, while the other slipped into her panties, causing Jester to gasp once more. It was easy to push a finger inside, just letting her adjust for a moment. It wasn’t long until Caleb felt her move though, just rolling her hips ever so slightly, leaning back into him, a small moan escaping her lips. “...feels good,” She then muttered, and he took that as a sign to add another finger, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit in a slow motion, letting her get adjusted to the feeling once more.</p><p>Her moans became louder eventually, and she arched into his touch then, the grip on his hand becoming tighter as he continued on.</p><p>“You feel amazing,” He then whispered, moving his head slightly so he could press a kiss just below her ear, causing her to shiver once more.</p><p>“Y-Yeah?” Jester was pushing into his touch again, her hips moving along with the rhythm of his fingers, chasing the friction she was getting. Her moans had become louder, too, and Caleb couldn’t deny that they were going straight to his cock. For now, he’d have to put that aside though, focusing instead of untangling his fingers from hers and then letting them trail over her stomach and up to her breasts. It was a feather light touch, fingers brushing over her nipples ever so often as his other hand worked on pushing her over the edge. He could feel the exact moment she lost control, her hips stuttering and her hands once again searching for his, as if she was trying to desperately hold on for a moment longer. Caleb caught her once again, squeezing her fingers and pressing a kiss to her temple. “Yeah...like that...you’re being so good for me...”</p><p>Jester shivered again, twisting her head to find his lips in a sloppy kiss, her breath still going heavy. “Caleb...” Her voice was thick as she went limp in his arms eventually and he smiled, gathering her close.</p><p>“Are you okay?” The softness in his voice caused her to blink her eyes open to look at him.</p><p>“Y-Yeah...I’m great. I didn’t think it was going to be like that I...I want to...” She began, turning around to face him, her hands traveling down to undo his pants.</p><p>Caleb found himself reaching up, his hands cupping her cheeks and stopping her in her tracks as she glanced up to meet his eyes. “You don’t have to. I’m alright.”</p><p>Jester’s lips curved into a smile as she leaned in to press their foreheads together for a moment. “I want to, though. I-I...I’ve been thinking about it.” She was blushing again, and Caleb simply leaned upwards to press a soft kiss to her lips.</p><p>“Okay.” It was easy to get his pants off, and Jester slipped out of her dress too, Caleb’s fingers hooking into the waistband of her panties as she stood between his legs. “<em>Du bist wunderschön, Jester. You’re beautiful.” </em>Every word was accompanied with a kiss to her hips before he pulled her back into his lap.</p><p>“What...what do we...I mean...I’ve read about it in books, but...” She trailed off and Caleb smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips once more.</p><p>“We’ll go slow, ja?” He then whispered, reaching to take her hand and guiding it between them to wrap around his cock. It was enough to draw a moan from his lips, and the expression on Jester’s face instantly changed from nervousness to a somewhat intrigued look. “Just lift yourself up a little, okay?” Following his instructions, she quickly got the hang of what he was trying to tell her, eventually positioning herself and guiding the tip of his cock inside. It was a lot to take, more than the two fingers she had felt before, but Caleb was right there, kissing her again and distracting her by running his hands down her shoulders and over her back.</p><p>“Caleb...” Without even realizing it, Jester had already lowered herself down a little more, her whole body feeling like it was on fire all of a sudden.  She wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to hold on, moaning when she felt his hand slip between them once more to rub over her clit. That was enough of a distraction for Jester to sink down all the way, gasping as she did.</p><p>“Like that...you’re doing so well, blueberry.” He was breathing heavily too, his voice switching back to that low tone while he praised her, and Jester moaned, suddenly struck by the desire to move. It was slow at first, lifting herself up and following the guidance she received from one of Caleb’s hands settling down on her hip, and soon enough she felt herself slipping back into a rhythm, her lips trying to catch Caleb’s in a kiss.</p><p>He let her set the pace, trying to guide her as best as possible, but it wasn’t long until he could feel himself slipping just a little, distracted by the way Jester was falling apart slowly above him.</p><p>“Caleb...” They were both moaning, their bodies practically melting together as they moved, Caleb feeling his own orgasm approach rapidly. He didn’t want to go first though, still wanting Jester to be in control of it all. She didn’t seem to be far behind though, her hips stuttering ever so slightly as she pressed into his touch, his name tumbling from her lips again and again.</p><p>“Jester...I...” Another moan made its way past his lips and he caught her lips in a kiss, feeling his bottom lip being pulled between her teeth. “Can you come...for me?” The words were barely a whisper but accompanied by the stroke of his thumb against her clit and the way he began moving his hips at a slightly different angle didn’t even give her any time to answer. Instead, Jester began shivering, her head dropping forward onto his shoulder, teeth sinking into it and leaving a mark as she came.</p><p>Caleb wasn’t far behind as he pulled her close, hips stuttering as he came inside of her with another long moan, followed by her name being whispered into her hair.</p><p>He gave them both a minute to calm down then, his fingers tracing patterns over her back until she finally came back to herself, lifting her head to meet his eyes.</p><p>“Hi.” Jester’s face was still flushed purple, and her hair was a mess, but her lips were curved into a smile.</p><p>“Hi.” Caleb replied with a slight chuckle, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face. “You’re beautiful,” He was aware that he had already told her the same thing a couple of times tonight, but it still made her blush an even deeper purple.</p><p>“And you’re amazing.” Jester eventually muttered, as Caleb pulled her down for a soft kiss, brushing their noses together.</p><p>“We should probably get cleaned up and move this to the bed, ja?”</p><p>“Yeah...I would carry you, but my legs feel like jelly.” Jester then chuckled, her hand coming to find his, intertwining their fingers.</p><p>“Maybe another time then, ja?” He smiled, squeezing her hand as he pulled her in for another kiss, letting the rest of the world fade away for a few more minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>